Kyra Goes to Kagome's Time
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: I know, it sounds crappy but, it's kinda amusing. Kinda selfexpanatory. Kyra goes to visit Kagome and some amusing things happen. PLease R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ramen. I do own Kyra though!  
A/N: Kyra has been with the group for about two weeks.**

**Kyra Goes To Kagome's Time For The First Time**

"Come on, Kyra. Let's go," an InuHanyo called to one of his friends.  
"Where are we going?" asked the blue-haired kitsune, walking up to the silver-haired dog demon.  
"I'm taking you to Kagome's time with me. Kaede is getting tired of your constant questions," InuYasha growled and started walking down a path through the forest.  
"What? I'm not that annoying. Anyways, I can't travel through the Well and I'm not going anywhere near her with this stupid thing," Kyra said, trying to pull off her new rosary.  
"Come on! I think you can probably travel through the Well and what are the chances of Kagome saying 'down'?" InuYasha asked, grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"What makes you think I can get through?" she asked when they got to the Well.  
"I don't know. I just think you can, alright?" he replied.  
"Whatever," she muttered.  
"Just come on," he yelled angrily and jumped down the Well.  
"If I jump and hit the bottom, when you get back, I'm going to hurt you," Kyra said and followed him down the Well.

"See, I told you," InuYasha said as they stepped out of the Higurashi Shrine.  
"Wow, this place is weird," Kyra said, looking around, ignoring his comment.  
"Kagome, your friend with the cute ears is here," Kagome's mom called when InuYasha rang the doorbell.  
"What is that thing?" Kyra asked.  
"It's a doorbell," InuYasha sighed.

"Hi, InuYasha. Kagome will be down in a minute. Who's this?" Sota asked, leading them into the living room.  
"Sota, this is Kyra. Kyra, this is Kagome's little brother, Sota. Do you have anymore stupid questions like the one about the doorbell?" InuYasha asked, sitting down on the couch.  
"Yeah, actually. What is that, that and that?" Kyra asked, pointing to different things.  
"That's a television, a radio and a lamp," InuYasha sighed. Then Kagome came downstairs.  
"Oh, hi InuYasha. How did Kyra get here?" she asked, amazed.  
"The same way I did," InuYasha sighed once again.

"I'm kind of hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Kyra asked a few hours later.  
"Yes, I'll have my mom make you some Noodles," Kagome said.  
"NO! ANYTHING BUT RAMEN," InuYasha yelled.  
"Why not Ramen?" Kyra asked.  
"He loves it and doesn't like anyone to eat it. But, he has to learn to share.SIT," Kagome glared. A loud thud followed the word.  
"How about I eat the kind you don't like?" Kyra asked between laughs after InuYasha was sat.  
"EAT THE SHRIMP KIND! I'M GOING TO BED BECAUSE THIS IS SO STUPID," InuYasha yelled, got up and lay on the couch.

After Kyra finished eating (she had three bowls of Noodles), Sota taught her how to play a video game. She wasn't doing very well. Finally, she got fed up with it and yelled, "You die now!" After that, Sota sat amazed as she beat the game.

"What is that?" Kyra asked as Kagome brought her upstairs later.  
"It's a bed and it's really comfortable," Kagome said.  
"Why won't InuYasha sleep on it?" Kyra asked, sitting on the bed.  
"He, like a typical male, prefers the couch," Kagome replied.  
"Why would he want the couch? This is much better," Kyra said, lying down.  
"Just go to sleep. By the way, there aren't any demons here," Kagome said and went to her own room.

The next day, Kyra awoke to a really annoying sound.  
"What is that noise?" she growled and looked around the room for the source. She finally found it. It was coming from a pink thing sitting on the desk next to the bed. (It was an alarm clock for those of you that can't tell!) Kyra picked it up and threw it across the room. It didn't make the sound any more! Now that Kyra was up, she couldn't get back to sleep. So, she went downstairs to annoy InuYasha.

When she got downstairs, InuYasha wasn't on the couch but, the television was on. Fascinated that no one was making it move, she sat down and started watching it. A few minutes later, InuYasha came back and changed the channel.  
"What are you doing? I was watching that," Kyra yelled at him.  
"Oh well," he replied.  
"Put it back or I'll steal all the Noodles," she threatened.  
"I don't care. Kagome will buy more," he replied, smirking.  
"I'll do something so terrible, I don't even know what it is yet," she growled.  
"Whatever you say. It's almost over anyway," he replied, bowing sarcastically and switching the channel.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome came downstairs and found a note laying on top of her, now broken, television. She picked it up and read; "Kagome, Kyra got mad at the T.V. because the show she didn't get to watch the end of a show. It was a 'to be continued'. So, with her attitude, she clawed it a few times. We had to go. See you soon!  
P.S.- I stole all the Ramen! (InuYasha)  
InuYasha & Kyra

"Great. I can't wait to see you guys again. You're both going to be 'sat' and 'downed'," Kagome said and went to get breakfast.

* * *

So, what did you think? See that little review button? Click it! You know you want to! 


End file.
